


Амброзия

by WTF Borderlands 2021 (fandomborderlands)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: A Traunt Is Suffering, Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomborderlands/pseuds/WTF%20Borderlands%202021
Summary: Удивительное дело, но чем меньше ты занят и чем меньше двигаешься, тем больше хочешь есть.
Relationships: Troy Calypso & Tyreen Calypso, Tyreen Calypso/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты R-NC-17 от WTF Borderlands 2021





	Амброзия

**Author's Note:**

> все персонажи являются совершеннолетними, но ведут себя как долбоёбы, и это канон.

Катагава выглядит так, как должен выглядеть любой корпоративный сосунок: лощёный и тупой. Думает, что дёргает всех за ниточки, что мир принадлежит ему, а на деле — просто прилизанный дурачок в пиджачке.  
Так про них рассказывал им с сестрой Тифон в своих сказках, и хотя бы тут не врал.  
Катагава думает, что мир принадлежит ему, но это пустой пиздёж: мир принадлежит им.  
Даже если пока не знает этого.  
— Каково это — управлять, вероятно, самой тупой армией в истории? — спрашивает лощёный дурачок.  
На мгновение они переглядываются с Тайрин с одинаковым "мы-тут-взрослые-деловые-люди-но-вау-какая-тупость" выражением. Трою очень хочется заржать вслух — он видит, как вздрагивают губы Тайрин в абсолютно идентичном желании, от этого смеяться хочется ещё сильнее, и Трой отвечает первым, чтобы не испортить их маленькую игру:  
— Ну, они отлично справляются.  
"А ты — нет, идиот" остаётся невысказанным.  
Ну, они же тут типа взрослые серьёзные люди.  
Весь ничтожный лоск таких катагав, их жадность, бессмысленная охота за технологиями ради выигрыша в мелочных войнах друг с другом превратятся в пыль под их с Тайрин ногами, когда они станут богами по-настоящему. А они станут обязательно: Трой уверен в сестре как ни в чём другом, как люди верят в своих придуманных богов.  
Только они с Тайрин реальные, и он знает лучше всех остальных: если Тай что-то решила, то её нельзя остановить.  
Всё время, пока Катагава, прерываясь на самодовольные комментарии, по порядку зачитывает пункты договора, она сидит, откинувшись на спинку кресла — дорогущее дерьмо, сплошные наносинтетика, тритан и углепластик, её пыльная, пропахшая песком и солнцем накидка на плечах делает всё это ещё чужеродней — и скучающе разглядывает роскошь вокруг. Потом свои пальцы, потом — Троя. Ёрзает на навороченном стуле, который, вероятно, призван довести до оргазма одним своим удобством, форма и функциональность, и прочее дерьмо, и всё чаще беспокойно перемещает руки.  
Удивительное дело, но чем меньше ты занят и чем меньше двигаешься, тем больше хочешь есть.  
К концу бессмысленно долгих переговоров (большая часть пунктов — "да", "нам норм", "сойдёт"), Катагава наконец передаёт подписанное другому пиджачку, сидящему рядом с ним безмолвно все два часа, треплется о чём-то снисходительно, белый шум, надоевший Трою ещё в первые десять минут их знакомства, до тех пор, пока в одной из пауз Тайрин не поднимается, поводя плечами, и произносит:  
— Я хочу одного из твоих подчинённых. Будем считать это, типа, авансом за воссоединение с семьёй, — описав рукой широкую дугу, упирается в стол кончиками пальцев, Катагава подвисает, подчинённый этой магией, потом не скрывая морщится с досадой. — Хочу попробовать на вкус эту твою большую лигу.  
"Большую лигу" она выделяет, передразнивая то ли самого Катагаву, то ли весь корпоративный роевой разум, говорящий и действующий одними на всех паттернами.  
— Большую лигу! — подхватывает дразнилку Трой.  
Тайрин улыбается хищно и голодно, сверху вниз глядя на Катагаву с его брезгливо выпяченной губой, и Трой с каким-то щемящим, гордым наслаждением думает: он даже не осознаёт своей ничтожности, того, в какой опасности находится, как мухи не осознают того, что их могут прихлопнуть в любую секунду, если их жужжание надоест. Единственная причина, по которой им нужен этот союз с Маливан — значительное упрощение их дороги к звёздам, к их законному месту.  
Если Тайрин захочет, она отберёт у Катагавы его компанию вместе с его жизнью и закусит всеми, кто решит сказать что-то против. Но им обоим лень этим мараться, любые сложности тратят время, так почему бы не использовать того, кто готов за кинутую кость воображать себя хозяином мира и делать за них всю скучную работу?  
Катагава, конечно же, любезно соглашается.

Возле группы солдат, таких же углепластиково индентичных, Тайрин останавливается и выглядит задумчиво, даже растерянно.  
— Тебе действительно нужен кто-то из этих? — Трой мотает головой в сторону пластмассовой армии Катагавы.  
— Ты помнишь, когда ты последний раз нормально трахался? — спрашивает Тайрин, и когда Трой действительно пытается вспомнить, когда именно, делает кислое и злое лицо. — О, нет, лучше молчи.  
Воля богини — его воля, что ж.  
Трой послушно молчит.  
Включает камбот ("пф, звучит как штука для съёмок порно", "в этом вся суть!", когда она смеётся по-настоящему, для себя, смешно морща нос, шрам на переносице не такой заметный).  
— Они просто кажутся такими… — вздыхает Тайрин.  
— Пластиковыми? — предполагает Трой, дрон с камерой послушно делает вокруг них круг.  
— Резиновыми, — фыркает Тайрин после ещё одной задумчивой паузы. — Как эти смешные дилдаки в эхонетовских сексшопах, ну знаешь, экстрабольшой пропилен хуеритановый член веспийского единорога в натуральную величину, — голосом рекламной тётки продолжает она, заканчивая с томным придыханием, звучащим неожиданно похоже на реальный стон: — Почувствуй магию!  
Трой фыркает, не поворачиваясь к ней и делая вид, что очень занят камерой, но краем глаза видит, как она, не дождавшись никакой больше реакции, на мгновение сужает глаза.  
— Ну и как из них выбирать? Они все выглядят одинаково, как консервные банки, а что там внутри... Вдруг у него будет совсем маленький член.  
— По размеру шлема, — говорит Трой. — Чем больше шлем, тем меньше член.  
Тайрин беззвучно прыскает смехом, высокий воротник мелко трясётся.  
— Или, — продолжает Трой, облизывая губы и шагая вперёд, — или мы можем узнать у них.  
Он картинно выпрямляется, так, что на секунду кажется, вот-вот стукнется головой о потолок, разворачивается на месте волчком, отставив ногу и тут же резко, с глухим стуком приставив её обратно, как это делают военные в этих старых, доколониальных фильмах, и звучно выкрикивает:  
— Эй, малибанки! Маленькие члены налево, большие — направо, ра-зой-дись!  
Нестройные пластиковые ряды вздрагивают едва заметно, кто-то даже поворачивает к ним голову.  
Тайрин с громким некрасивым "пфр" хохочет в голос.  
— Малибанки! — повторяет она между всхлипами, хлопает себя по бедру рукой. — Это охуенно, Трой.  
Трой оборачивается к ней, осторожно улыбаясь, будто этой улыбкой ему сейчас вывихнет челюсть.  
"Паразит", — говорит она, когда злится, не в настроении или просто на взводе.  
"Почему я тебя всё ещё не сожрала, напомни?", — задирая подбородок, спрашивает она и смотрит на него снизу вверх так же, как если бы было наоборот.  
Трой не помнит, откуда, но знает, что всем королям нужен шут. Наверное, что-то из дурацких старых исторических эхопостановок, они как-то со скуки посмотрели несколько серий, потому что у всех там была такая смешная одежда.  
— Я не знаю, — сдаётся она и чешет висок под чёлкой. — Выбери что-нибудь за меня.  
"И только попробуй ошибиться", добавляет её голос в голове Троя.  
Она делает шаг вперёд, ловит бота, начиная записыпать начало для грядущего видео о договоре с Маливан.  
— Кора-дора-мантикора, съела вонючего навозного вора, — вспоминает их детскую считалку Трой, наугад тыкая в солдат Маливан, в конце концов, может, они на самом деле клоны, как в том кино, и никакой разницы, кого из них выбрать, не будет. Может, Тайрин просто превратит его в пустую чёрную кристаллизованную массу и не станет заморачиваться еблей. — Раз-два-три, выпей виски и гори!  
Палец останавливается где-то между двумя десантниками, Трой раздражённо закатывает глаза и выбирает того, который ближе к нему.  
— Эй, ты! — говорит он, подходя на шаг. — У тебя хоть имя или что-то типа того есть? Серийный номер?  
— Джеки Трант, сэр… — стушевавшись от неожиданности, выпаливает тот, добавляет ещё неуверенней: — Ваше… Святейшество?  
— Трант… что-то знакомое, — Трой щёлкает в воздухе пальцами, делая вид, что вспоминает, и, как только солдатик начинает что-то говорить, перебивает его: — Не важно, короче. Держу в курсе: твой босс отдал тебя нам — мне и Её Святейшеству Божественной Королеве Тайрин, в бессрочное пользование.  
— Но я... — блеет клон, и Трой с силой хлопает его по плечу, втаскивая в кадр с Тайрин, мгновенно включаясь в её речь: он привык слушать её краем уха всегда, даже когда занят чем-то своим, даже когда Тайрин не ждёт от него внимания, не помнит об его существовании.  
Что-то вроде суперспособности близнецов.  
Божественная телепатия, все дела.

"Вернись и не выключай", — говорит внезапно Тайрин, когда он стоит на пороге, собираясь оставить её и её послушную маливанскую закуску наедине.  
"Должен же он хоть раз оправдать название", — поясняет она, кивая в сторону зависшего рядом с Троем дрона с камерой.  
Не то чтобы они как-то стеснялись друг друга.  
Когда на всей планете из похожих на тебя существ есть только твоя сестра и твой тупой отец, подходящий к вам всегда с плохо скрываемым печальным отвращением и виной, как к жутким чудовищам (и тут он в целом был прав, для навозного фермера так тем более), выбор источников познания увлекательной анатомии и причуд работы половой системы человека не так уже велик. Трой сначала побаивался сестру, а Тайрин не сразу проявила достаточно любопытства, но закономерно всё закончилось тем, что оба знали о теле друг друга буквально всё.  
Трой мог закрыть глаза и в любой момент до мельчайших деталей представить фактуру шрама на боку Тайрин (того места, откуда он отделился), математически точно воспроизвести в голове синусоиду изгиба позвоночника, талии и бёдер, температуру внутри её тела и снаружи.  
Тайрин не хранила таких подробных знаний о нём, потому что он был чудом выжившим паразитом, жалко прицепившимся к ней.  
В общем, не то чтобы кого-то из них волновала нагота друг друга, но трахаться они всё-таки предпочитали порознь.  
Тайрин ему завидовала, потому что не контролировала себя и съедала то, что трахала, раньше, чем кончит.  
Он же сам, как жалкий бессильный паразит, имел огромную привилегию.  
"Мало того, что тебя приходится кормить с ложечки, так ты ещё и... аргх", — повторяла Тайрин каждый раз.  
Иногда она всё-таки приходила посмотреть — только чтобы сожрать его очередную девчонку раньше, чем он отстреляется в неё, но Трой не обижался.  
Он давно привык, что в его мире никогда не будет существовать ничего и никого важнее Тайрин.  
Она была Евой, из ребра которой он получился, такие дела.  
Через объектив камеры это всё иначе: он буднично выбирает такой ракурс, чтобы Тайрин казалась выше, больше, величественней, чтобы каждое её движение, такое привычное ему, казалось по ту сторону кадра особенным и сильным.  
Даже если это всего лишь такая смешная шутка.  
Домашнее порно, сладкое домашнее порно.  
Тайрин хрипло болтает о чём-то с клоном Джеки, какую-то забавную постельную чушь про крепкий член, отличная форма, эй, Трой, сними этого солдатика поближе, и Трой послушно снимает. Член у чувака и правда ничего так, чуть изогнутый вверх, с крупной яркой головкой. Пальцы Тайрин обводят её, затем — Трой и его камера движутся следом — дразняще водят ей между тёмных складок кожи между ног. Тайрин шумно вздыхает, направляя её глубже, медленным, сильным толчком загоняет член в себя целиком, так, что камере видны только кудряшки на лобке. Поднимается, выпуская его из себя, но не до конца, и садится снова. И снова.  
Взгляд камеры — и Троя — скользит вверх, по плоскому напряжённому животу, по рёбрам, натягивающим кожу, когда Тайрин отклоняется назад, опираясь на руки и не прекращая прыгать на члене солдата, по отвердевшим маленьким соскам на покачивающейся в такт её движению груди. Татуировки на плече смазанно мельтешат, слабо пульсирующие, словно разгорающиеся внутри угли, микрофон пишет её короткие хриплые стоны и шлепки кожи о кожу, и это влажное причмокивание смазки, которой она течёт.  
Жаль, нельзя записать её запах, отстранённо думает Трой.  
— Эй, слишком близко, придурок, — шипит Тайрин, когда резко наклоняется вперёд и Трой едва успевает увести камеру от неё. Замедляется, глядя прямо в объектив, глядя на него тлеющим взглядом. — О-о-о, как же я хочу жрать.  
Она тянет "о" долгим надломленным стоном, резко опускаясь, елозит бёдрами туда-сюда и лихорадочно трёт пальцами клитор.  
Пожар под её кожей в какое-то мгновение вспыхивает, обретая свою разрушительную силу, и бедняга-солдатик под ней застывает, темнеет снаружи, выворачиваясь наизнанку фиолетовыми кристаллами. На его лице выражение полнейшего блаженства, доступного только мертвецам.  
Тайрин громко разочарованно стонет, матерится, подскакивая и зло пиная коленом окаменевшие останки, и те мгновенно рассыпаются тёмной звёздной туманностью, истаивая на глазах.  
— Этот урод успел кончить, — говорит Тайрин, проводя между ног ладонью. — А я — нет.  
Рассматривает влажные от смазки и спермы пальцы с отвращением и завистью, кривясь, затем вдруг подносит к лицу и всё с тем же выражением облизывает языком самые кончики пальцев. Тут же кривится ещё сильнее: — Гадость!  
Трой смотрит на её руку. На влажный блеск, тонкие полупрозрачные нитки между пальцев, когда она растопыривает их в стороны и протягивает ему. На короткую секунду Трой думает, что она предлагает ему сделать то же самое — лизнуть руку, которую она только что запускала себе между ног, ещё на одну— что не находит в себе никакого неприятия этому.  
Подумаешь, сперма того парня, который только что кончил в твою сестру и сдох счастливым.  
Трой ему, наверное, просто завидует. Немного.  
Они оба ему завидуют, по немного разным причинам, но ведь и они с Тайрин такие разные.  
Она богиня, а он — паразит.  
— Хочешь? — спрашивает Тайрин, и только тогда он замечает: рука с татуировками, она предлагает ему разделить еду.  
— Хочу, — кивает Трой.  
Пальцы прохладные от влаги и скользкие, Трой едва не теряет их, но вцепляется крепче, и Тайрин усмехается ему хищно и понимающе.


End file.
